


The most popular wolves in school

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, I couldn't resist, The Alpha Pack, the most popular girls in school references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALPHA PACK CONFRONTATION WITH A TWIST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most popular wolves in school

**Author's Note:**

> REFERENCES TO "THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS IN SCHOOL" Web show series thing, on youtube.  
> ASK ANY QUESTIONS.

Derek argued with the alpha packs leader, Deucalion, who is an asshole by the way. Stiles was so tired of this shit, the alpha pack had been beating around the bush for half of the freaking year and now they decide to come out and play in the cold month of December. There is a foot of snow on the ground that is slowly melting into his boots.

 Honestly they couldn’t have picked a worse time to attack because tomorrow was the midterm test for science and he really didn’t feel like failing.

Deucalion decides to say something that really pisses Derek off, who yells back something equally as back, and then Ethan, one of the twins, is snapping back, “Shut your stupid mouth.”

“Hey shut the fuck up, asscrack. He barely speaks as it is.” Stiles retorts.

“Who the fuck are you?” Ethan hisses leaning forward and his eyes flash red.

Derek’s growl is cut off by Stiles pushing himself to the front. His eyes narrow and he sassily replies back, “Who the fuck are you?” Ethan smiles at him.

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

Aiden pipes up from behind his brother. “She is Mackensie Zales, duh! Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, part time model.”

“So, Deandra, let me tell you how things work here.” Ethan says.

“I already know how things work around here.” Stiles replies easily.

“This is my bathroom, this is my school, and this is me, telling you that you need to learn your place.”

“Guess what, I already know all these things.”

“Oh, really?!”

“YEAH!!”

“Ok. Deandra. Just, what the fuck do you want?” Ethan sighs.

“I. Want. TO poop here. Whenever I want. For as long as I want.” Stiles says calmly.

“Fine. But know this. I do not like you.” Ethan sighs again angrily.

“I feel indifferent towards you.”

Both packs look at both of them in confusion, obviously not knowing the reference.

Stiles smiles and says, “You guys should really leave, I don’t think you want to die.”

Deucalion growls, “We are staying.”

“Fine suit yourself.”

Deucalion steps forward, and then is knocked down from the bullet that flew through his chest. His lifeless body drops to the ground from the wolfsbane bullet that flew through his heart. Ennis was the next one to drop dead.

Kali screams in outrage and prepares to lunge when she gets hit in the chest too. She dies instantly dropping next to Deucalion and Ennis.

Stiles raises an eyebrow in question to the twins. Ethan and Aiden look at each other before looking back at Stiles and saying, “We’re going back to Atchison.” They turn and run off.

Allison climbs down from where she was sitting in the tree. Derek looks at Stiles expectantly. “They’re not coming back.” Derek’s eyes still look into his with an intense gaze.

Their severe eyefucking moment gets ruined by Isaac breaking the silence. “Can I be Saison Marguerite?”


End file.
